Be Mine
by Misteeriaws-x
Summary: Gwevin fanfic. Gwen & Kevin like eachother, and they think they know about eachothers feelings too. But will either one of them admit their feelings and confess already? How can they do this in the midst of a DNAlien investigation? hints of Julie/Ben
1. Awkward Car Journey

**Be Mine – A Mysteeriaws~x Gwevin fanfic w**

Of course, I don't own Ben 10: Alien Force

* * *

_Chapter One ;; Awkward Car Ride_

Okay, so it was official. She liked him. No, correction: she was infatuated with him. And as much as she hoped it was some sort of pubescent crush she was experiencing, the girl knew that this was much more. The two had been through so much together, shared countless secrets with each other and helped each other out in loads of situations. Gwen knew that her attraction to Kevin had only been increasing. What with the start of the knew year the next day and having compared classes with her alien-busting comrades, Gwen also knew that the attraction would increase ten-fold as the guy was in practically all of her classes. Coincidentally, Ben was too. And fortunately for him, so was Julie Yamamoto – his girlfriend that he had been together with for quite a while already.

So anyway, the girl was now sat in the green and black striped cruiser that held so many memories of the trio's adventures. Usually, Gwen sat at the front passenger window seat. She felt happy there as she could happily chat with Kevin during the car journeys and likewise, he would chat back with her. However recently, actually if you want to be accurate, ever since she had found out that her attraction to him was not just some petty thing and was practically love Gwen was so much more aware of herself near Kevin. Not wanting to embarrass her self, conversation between the two had lessened and Gwen was now a bit shy to see him. Mulling over her recent decisions, the girl realised that her recent ones wouldn't exactly help her in getting closer to the roguish guy, let alone into a relationship. Wait. A relationship? She blushed and nearly giggled like a school girl at the thought. Is that what she wanted? Sure, she loved him, but Gwen didn't even know how he felt about her. Well, not for sure that is. Thinking more about what could be between them, she leaned back in her chair and sighed, not even realising that she had been staring at Kevin ever since she got into the car, completely oblivious to the conversation that was going on around her.

Driving the car expertly through the various neighbourhoods, Kevin was dropping Ben off at his house after an exciting trip to Mr. Smoothies. However something didn't feel quite right. First off, why wasn't Gwen sitting next to him still? Was she mad at him for something? Sure he teased her and everything, but Kevin knew that he liked her. No, correction: he was infatuated with her. She was constantly in his head, even at home and at school. But heck, thinking about her made him do more good things. He had even started to study for tests! Not that he would admit _that_ little fact to anyone. He had to stop thinking about her though. The main thing to do now was to focus on the driving and try to listen to the story that Ben was telling him. But there was something nagging at him which led to the second thing that didn't feel quite right. It was like his sixth sense had perked up. Was someone watching him? Looking in the mirror, he noticed that it wasn't just 'someone'.

"Gwen?" Shit. He said it out loud. This was definitely unintended. The other two in the car looked up, Gwen looking slightly flushed as though she had been caught doing something embarrassing. Ben cocked his eyebrow up, curious as to the sudden calling of his cousin. Suddenly kind of flustered about his situation, he tried to fix it the best way he could think of. "Jeez, quit starin' at me. You're burning a hole through my headrest."

Oh. How embarrassing. She had been staring at the guy and hadn't even realised it. Better yet, Kevin had even noticed. Kind of stuttering a bit, she came back with something on the spot. "W-what? Staring a-at you? Pff, uh-huh yea sure. You wish, Kevin." Looking in the mirror to see his reaction, the girl made eye contact with him and he raised an eyebrow curiously. The girl twisted her whole body to face the window. She would try and make sure that she didn't stare at him again. Kevin was good at picking out liars. No doubt he could sense that something hadn't been quite right with her recently.

The car pulled up to Ben's drive and the teenage boy hopped out of the car. After the little staring situation, it got kind of awkward in the car. Jeez, what was the point in keeping their feelings secret? Even _he_ knew that they liked each other. He stood at his door and waved the car good-bye until he couldn't see it anymore as it turned the corner. Half-smiling, he shook his head at the two of them and entered his home.

It was now pretty quiet in the car. But to Gwen, that didn't really matter seeing as they were close to her home anyway. It wouldn't be long until, ah, here it was. They arrived at her home. She wanted to leave as soon as possible but when the car stopped and the engine switched off, the door wouldn't open. The car's child lock was on.

"Uh, Kevin? The door's still lo-"

"What's up Gwen?" He interrupted. For a while he knew something was up with the girl. She didn't seem as willing to talk to him anymore. In fact, it seemed like she was avoiding him altogether at the moment. Kevin had been hanging around his garage waiting for her surprise visits with random sodas. It had been two weeks (approximately) since her last appearance at his home. "Are you mad at me or something or is it like, I dunno, that time of the month again?" Ugh, he felt like such a douche saying that. Well whatever, he wanted to know what was going on. Sighing he ran a hand through his raven silky locks of hair and waited for her reply.

He had interrupted her. Not only that, it looked like she wasn't going to leave so easily today either. To be honest, she didn't want this conversation at all. But felt that maybe she should make up _some kind_ of explanation for the way she had been acting recently. Honestly? She was surprised that he even cared to ask her about it. Trying to laugh as though he was saying something utterly ridiculous, she began. "W-what? Nothing's up and no, I'm not mad at you..." Come on, now would be a great time to think of something quickly. It can be anything. "I've just been thinking..." Kevin looked at the mirror where he could see Gwen twiddling with her fingers, clearly thinking about something important to her.

"Yes?" He encouraged her to continue.

"Well you know Ben and Julie... I've just been thinking about them recently..." Seriously!? This was the best she could come up with to _avoid_ the subject that she wanted to avoid the most? Well, whatever. It wasn't like she could change her explanation now.

"Uh-huh, I see..."

"You do?" she asked curiously. Gwen had to hear this. She climbed to the front for the first time in two weeks and sat down in the front passenger seat. It felt so nice to be back. With her head cocked at a slight angle, she looked at him inquisitively.

He was glad to see that she was back in her rightful seat. Sure, he was cool with Ben sitting there and all, but in his mind that place was always gonna be saved for the one and only Gwen Tennyson. Rubbing the back of his neck, he laughed sheepishly "Well, not really... I was kind of hoping you'd elaborate."

"Oh." She thought about what she would say for a while when she realised that this was a great opportunity to talk about something with him without even really talking about it. "Well..." she started, some how a bit shy to talk about this with him. "They've been together for ages now, right? But doesn't it seem like they got together so quickly?"

"Yea, I suppose... But I really don't think that you hav-" He was about to finish with 'worry about that kind of thing' when he was interrupted.

"I know, I know. But I'm just saying that it seemed like they ended up together really quickly. It's kind of funny how some people can confess their feelings so quickly to each other." Kevin looked at her suddenly; it was like she was trying to tell him something else. Like, the reason she had been all funny recently wasn't about Julie and Ben. "I think..." the girl seemed to be talking to herself mostly now, as though she had discovered something surprising. "I guess that maybe I'm a bit envious of them."

"I get the feeling this isn't about Julie and Ben." Kevin looked at her with a serious expression on his face. He'd always kind have known that the girl had something for him, but was she trying to tell him there was something more? No! "_Whoa Kevin, slow down and take reality for a ride..."_ he thought to himself. Where'd that come from? Even if she did like him, Kevin wasn't so sure about starting up a relationship with her. Sure, he was a good guy now. But there were things in his past that he'd done that he was really ashamed of. Not to mention his past relationships. If you could even call them relationships, that is. In his past, there were a ton of girls that he had just slept with and then abandoned in the middle of the night. Although he would never do that to Gwen, he still didn't want to risk hurting her. Heartbreak was the least of the things that he could do to her. Shifting in his seat a little, the guy suddenly felt pretty awkward. Where'd all this relationship thinking come from?

So he'd picked up on her secret message had he? Although that had been her aim, Gwen wasn't so sure that she wanted him to figure it out. Well, maybe he hadn't figured it out yet. All he knew was that it simply wasn't about Julie and Ben. Then again, he wasn't that dumb. In the past she had pestered him about why he was being so slow in asking her out. He might have added two and two together already. Just in case he hadn't, the girl needed to leave quickly and get away from the awkward atmosphere that had suddenly developed in the car.

Laughing uncomfortably she opened her door and stuck a leg out so she was sort of half way out of the car. "Yeah... Well don't worry 'bout it so much, okay Kevin? Heh heh..." With that she quickly closed the door and ran to her door, waving good bye to the car rolling away at the same time. As the car rolled away and around the corner, Gwen massaged the bridge of her nose between her index finger and thumb. Why did her relationship with the guy she liked have to be so complicated. Okay, so even though before she had thought that maybe she didn't understand his feelings for her, she was lying to herself. Deep down, the girl knew that they both had mutual attraction for each other which was quite a bit more than just sex appeal. However at the same time the girl got the feeling that it would take forever for anything to happen between them.

"Why do boys have to be so confusing??" she wailed to herself as she unlocked her front door.

Having already arrived at his own home, Kevin plopped down on his bed and rubbed his cheek. What was up with all the secret code stuff?

"Why do girls have to be so confusing??" he mumbled to himself as he stared at the ceiling.

* * *

_So what did you think? This is my first Gwevin fanfiction so I would like to hear feedback ^^_

_Thank you for reading, please review!_

_For all of you Julie/Ben fans, there will be more of them in the next chapter which should come out very soon!_


	2. New Friend

**Be Mine – A Mysteeriaws~x Gwevin fanfic w**

Sadly, I don't any of the Ben 10 characters. Just the one I made ^.^

**

* * *

**_Chapter Two ;; New Friend_

"Gwen... You have to eat something. It's your first day of school! You're too skinny, plus your extra activities are going to start up again so you'll end up working over time. Please? Eat something more than that fruit salad!" It was very early in the morning and Gwendolyn's mother was pestering the girl about her breakfast habits. But Gwen knew that she didn't eat much. She just wasn't a very hungry person. Chewing on a large piece of melon, the doorbell rang. Her mother said "I'll get it" in a very sing-song voice and disappeared for a while. When she came back, she said "It's for you Gwen. Come in, come in! Have you had breakfast already?" The girl was curious as to who it would be. However when she heard a familiar husky voice, she choked on the piece of fruit in her mouth.

"Ack- Kevin!" For some reason, she got up out of her chair to say hello to him. It was strange; it wasn't like the guy hadn't come to her house before. Was it just because when he'd come before he was just a guy she had a small crush on? Now that she knew it was so much more than that, the girl's cool demeanour was suddenly out the window. Taking a deep breath and composing herself mentally, while gaining a few strange looks from the people in her kitchen, Gwen ran a hand through her hair and started to make conversation like she usually would have. "What brings you here to my home?" Okay, so maybe 'usually' was the wrong word to use.

"What's up with the formalities, Gwen?" Kevin asked with a weirded-out expression on his face. How was Kevin keeping his cool? Well, truthfully he actually wasn't. It had been a while since the boy had been to Gwen's house. The last time he was here, there wasn't such an obvious attraction between the two. But back to the main point: Kevin would have been all flustered about being in her house, but it was way too early in the morning. "Anyway, Ben phoned me" At fucking 4.30am he wanted to add, but decided not to since there was a sort of pernickety air in the household "And guess what? His parents got him a car as a sort of present for the new school year. He decided to surprise Julie and give her a ride to school. Anyway, he told me that I need to take you to school today." As he said it, Kevin wondered why he had to do this. Gwen was perfectly capable of taking a bus, right? He suddenly realised that that Ben Tennyson was up to something.

"Ben told you to come here?" Why would he say that? Gwen could get to school perfectly well by herself. But she decided that this was a good thing since she could have an excuse to stay with Kevin. Smiling, now more at ease with the situation she was dealing with, she nodded her head. "Okay, let me just get my things. I'll be down quickly." The girl quickly skipped up the stairs to get her bag. While she was up in her room, Gwen took this chance to look in the mirror. Her mother was right. Maybe she was a bit too skinny. Although she was skinny though, her legs were perfectly toned from all the karate that she did (not to mention the fact that she was always running around and doing stunts for the alien battles they always had). She had on a dark blue, lacoste polo shirt and a pair of denim skinny jeans that hugged her figure nicely. As usual, she wasn't completely ostentatious about the clothes she wore, but there was a hint that her clothes weren't just from a random bargain sale. Happy that her long flowing hair was in place, she quickly grabbed her bag and went downstairs to meet Kevin who was waiting for her.

He himself was wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeved grey shirt that he had pushed the sleeves up a little. He had never really cared about what he wore that much, but he had become a little self conscious about what he looked like when he was around Gwen. He watched her come down the stairs. Of course, she looked perfect as always but he didn't want to make this apparent. "Come on, we're gonna be late..." he muttered and he left the house and headed for his car quickly.

--

"So you're sure that your plan will work, Ben?" asked Julie, sitting in the front passenger seat of Ben's new car.

"Well, I don't know for _sure_ but it'll be good for those two to have some alone time. I think they know that they like each other. They're both too proud to admit it though." He sighed with an amused grin.

Julie smiled too. Ben getting a new car was good for them too. This thought wasn't hers alone either. The happy couple continued on their journey to school.

--

The car journey had been pretty silent for a good five minutes. _"Is this because of what happened last night?"_ After she had mulled over it for pretty much the whole night, she decided that there was no point in worrying about it. After all, if Kevin wanted to talk about it she was pretty sure he would have said something about it already. Then again, this weird silence between them wasn't exactly helping her confidence in this theory. Once again, she was looking up at the guy next to her trying to anticipate what he would do. He didn't just want to drive in silence did he?

"Problem?" Gwen was taken aback. Was she that obvious when she was staring at him? Ugh, she had actually lost the ability to be discreet. She shook her head quickly and looked forward. Kevin raised an eyebrow at the girl's unusual behaviour. Why was she staring at him if she didn't want to say anything? "If you've got something to say, say it. ...Or are you just enjoying the view?" He teased with a smirk. Usually, Gwen would have responded by answering back with her own comment but instead she looked at him again as though she was trying to decide something and then quickly caught herself and sarcastically laughed at his joke. Although it was pretty obvious already, Kevin knew for sure that something was up and he needed to talk to the girl about it before they had to part their ways to get to their first class which they happened not to share.

"Listen, about last night..." Oh God. Here it was. Gwen wondered what he was going to say about. "You didn't really answer my question." Gwen knew he was referring to what she told him not to worry about. Desperately trying to avoid this conversation, but at the same time glad that he had brought it up... Gwen decided to beat around the bush. She would postpone whatever kind of reply she could come up with the best she could.

"I don't recall you asking me a question I didn't answer..."

"You know what I mean." He replied seriously. For some reason he was quite capable of looking at her and driving the car perfectly at the same time. This was slightly disconcerting for the girl.

"Jeez! Look at the road! You'll get us killed, Kevin!" The boy sighed as he turned his head around. It seemed like Gwen was trying to be difficult. Why wouldn't she be straight with him now? It was like they'd switched roles or something. It was usually her pestering him for answers. And now there wasn't much time to do this since he was now parking the car in the school's parking lot. Gwen could see his frustration from the lack of answers she was producing. In the end she sighed and as she got out of the car said, "I think you know that you know what I was saying. Do I really have to repeat myself?" With that, she smiled at him and closed the door so that she could be on her way to her first class as the bell rang for the start of the new school year. Kevin sighed, and mumbled to himself "Yeah, I think I do too..."

It was lucky that she was used to this school already. If it was her first day then she would definitely find herself being late for the first class – not a good impression to make for her new homeroom teacher, Mr. Hodges. She was about to take a short cut to her class when she saw a girl looking at the map on the school's brochure. Since she looked around Gwen's age, the girl decided that she'd help her get to her class.

"Oh my God, it's my first day and I'm already lost. This is not the first impression that I wanted to make!" Gwen could see that the girl was obviously new and clearly lost. It was a surprise that she wasn't swarmed by countless guys swarming her. She was quite a bit taller than Gwen; she was also shapelier than herself as well. Was it just her, or did she have to compare every girl to herself? It was certainly not good for her self confidence. This was definitely the case at the moment. Something about the girl made Gwen feel more inadequate physically. Gwen decided to interrupt the blonde girl's panic attack.

"Uh, hey. Are you okay?" She asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you talking to me?" There was a film of moisture over the girls eyes like she was about to cry any minute. "Do you know where I can find Mr. Hodges' class?"

"Ah! It's your lucky day!" she smiled sweetly, trying to cheer her up. Gwen just hoped that she wouldn't start to cry. "I'm on my way there right now and I know a short cut. We'll be there right on time. I'm Gwen by the way. Are you new here?"

The girl's teary eyes suddenly lit up and she suddenly grabbed Gwen in a fierce bear hug. "My name's Rachelle. That's right, I'm new here." The two of them walked along the path that was supposedly the quickest route to their homeroom. "So, Gwen... This means we're friends right?" The girl had a desperate expression on her face, making it hard for Gwen to make her believe otherwise.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Gwen replied cheerily. Sure the girl was a bit of an odd one, but she had a cute personality which made Gwen feel that they could form a good friendship with each other. The two found the class they needed to get to in perfect timing. Mr. Hodges turned out to be a sour, balding middle-aged man who was not in the best of moods. After all, his hellish career had started for a whole new year. Still, it was time for the next class: maths.

--

Having compared timetables with his friends, Kevin was glad to know that his first lesson was shared with them. Ben had already sat down with his girlfriend Julie in the back of the classroom. Kevin looked at them for a few seconds. They seemed to be playing footsie or whatever under the table. Sheesh, it was bad enough that Ben had to describe every moment of his love-life to him whenever the two were alone. Now he would have to have a mental image to fit with his stories now. In front of the two-seater desk was a three seater one which occupied a blonde chick and Gwen.

"Hey, who's that?" Rachelle asked curiously. "He looks kinda like he's the bad boy type. I dunno, like he's... kinda scary..?" Gwen looked up to see who she was talking about and instantly saw Kevin. Of course, her heart skipped a beat like it always did whenever she saw him. The free seat next to her was saved for him so she waved her hand at him and called him over.

The boy noticed her and started to walk over. Gwen took this chance to reassure Rachelle of any misconceptions she may start to have of him. "That's Kevin. Don't worry; he just puts on a hard mask so that people won't mess with him. He's actually a really nice guy..." Gwen found herself sighing dreamily after she had said this. Quickly recovering from this position, she added with a reassuring smile "There's no reason to be scared of him."

"Who said I'm scared of him? And why say that like it's a bad thing..." Rachelle replied with a sultry smile playing on her lips as she looked Kevin up and down. For some reason, this hit a nerve for Gwen and she found herself feeling negative thoughts towards her newly found friend. _"What am I thinking? Rachelle can like whoever she wants... Anyway, you'd still have a chance agai-"_She sighed inwardly. Her insecurities simply heightened next to Rachelle. In Gwen's mind, there was no way she could compete for Kevin's affections. But what was she even thinking!? She stopped herself again. How did she even know that Rachelle had a crush on Kevin? Scratch that, the girl definitely had the hots for him. Once again, the she sighed at yet another complication to her love life.

"What's up with you?" she heard next to her suddenly. But it wasn't her new friend's voice; this voice was much deeper and huskier. Turning her head to her right, Kevin smiled his smile that made him look like he was amused with something. Gwen smiled back and shook her head.

"Don't worry abo- ow!" She felt a sharp pain in her left foot. Bad day to wear black peek-toe flats when your new friend liked to step on your foot with her own high-heels to hint something at you.

"Introduce us..." Rachelle whispered desperately while raising her eyebrows to signal that she was talking about Kevin.

Taking in a deep breath while trying to ignore the pain in her foot, Gwen pushed her seat back a little so that the two people either side of her could be introduced. "Oh, where are my manners?" She rolled her eyes mentally. "I haven't introduced you two yet! Rachelle, this is Kevin. Kevin this is Rachelle." Gwen pulled her seat back to its original position. Rachelle waved at him with a wink.

The girl that Gwen had introduced to him was weird. Why did she have to keep making that expression whenever she looked at him? Not only that, but Gwen seemed to be in pain. He had his suspicions that it was because of that blonde girl. But now he couldn't be bothered to make a scene. After all, she was Gwen's new friend so he could at least try and be nice.

Throughout the rest of the lesson, Kevin was annoyed by three things: A) Ben and Julie behind them kept on giggling behind the propped up book. Sure, he was glad he was enjoying himself but it was wearing down his patience. B) He knew that Gwen and he liked each other. He was mainly annoyed at this because he was too worried about starting any kind of relationship with her. C) The annoying new girl kept staring at him. Plus whenever he caught her she would giggle and whisper something to Gwen. The fact that this was only the first lesson of the day was enough to drive him up the wall. Oh wait, did that count as another thing to be annoyed about?

Gwen's thoughts were not far off from Kevin's. Had she made the right decision in helping Rachelle out and making her her new friend? She felt that if she continued to hang out with her, more physical pain would await for her. Every time she wanted to get Gwen's attention throughout the lesson she would kick her in the ankle or nudge her rib. And boy, that girl was strong!

The boy and the girl exchanged exasperated looks with one another. They both guessed that their thoughts were on the same track and laughed weakly at the satirical inside joke as a confused Rachelle said. "Huh? What's so funny guys?"

This was certainly going to be a long day.

* * *

R&R please! Looks like Gwen's got a rival

Keep reading to find out more! Will try and get the next chapter up during the week!

Thank you for reading x


	3. Double Act

**Be Mine – A Mysteeriaws~x Gwevin fanfic**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 ^^  
Things begin to get serious in this chapter o___o

* * *

_Chapter Three ;; Double Act_

He expected the first day of school to get by much quicker than it had. After that agonizingly tedious maths lesson, Kevin was only too happy to leave. Although, he did feel bad for Gwen who happened to share her next class with Rachelle again. After that he had had a pretty uneventful day (of course, during the lessons he did share with that Rachelle girl she wouldn't stop bothering him) and he now had a study period in the library before the end of school. This was his favourite lesson. He didn't have to pretend to look like he was working. This was his excuse to just sleep.

Resting his head on the desk, the boy closed his eyes so he could nap for the next hour. However this was short lived. Someone plopped their bag on the table and sat down in the seat in front of him. Kevin sat up and glared at the person.  
"Do you mind? I'm tryin' to get some shut-eye here." He continued to stare at the boy for a while. He had blonde hair which looked like it had been styled to match one of those famous celebrities in magazines. Kevin wasn't sure, but he could've sworn there were actual highlights in it too. Kevin thought he looked like some kind of try-too-hard-pretty-boy. What the hell was he doing sitting with him for? And what was with the people he was meeting today? This guy seemed really weird. He just smiled at him as though he wanted to say something. Even when he rested his fore head down again, he could feel him staring. "Do you have something to say?" Kevin asked after a while. Silence followed. Maybe he wasn't going to ans-

"The name's Eli. I'm new here." Ah screw it. The boy stood up and leaned back in his seat to listen to what he was going to say. Maybe this... Eli expected Kevin to introduce himself also. He remained silent and watched as the boy in front of him leaned forward a little to read the label on Kevin's exercise book. "You're name's Kevin?"

"Don't wear it out." He replied shortly.

Eli laughed a bit. "We're gonna be great friends. High five!" This was answered with an awkward Kevin lifting up his hand and returning the gesture. He didn't know why he had done it, but he felt stupid doing it anyway. A shushing noise from the librarian behind them could be heard.

"So Eli, I don't wanna be rude or nothing, but don't you have anyone else to hang out with?" To be honest, this kid seemed to have the same air as that girl Gwen was hanging out with. It was kinda annoying.

"Actually, I do! I have a twin sister in the same grade as us." He looked behind Kevin suddenly and waved at somebody. "Ah there she is!" He continued to smile at the person behind him but suddenly raised an eye brow and smiled an expression which Kevin didn't know quite what to make of. "And who's the hottie with her?"

"Hey Kevin~" The guy heard an annoying giggle come from behind him. _"Oh please. No."_ He thought, hoping that whoever it was behind him _wasn't_ who he thought it was.

"This is your sister?" No wonder he looked familiar. There was also that annoying air about him too. The trait must have run in the family. He looked forward to see if Eli had moved from his seat to greet "that hottie". It was amazing. Kevin hadn't even heard him move from his seat, but the new guy was definitely gone. Turning around, he could see him with his back to him and his arm around a red-headed girl's shoulders. The couple turned around and Kevin's eye twitched as he realised who "that hottie" was.

Jeez. Although Rachelle was a really nice girl, whenever she got excited about something she would end up hugging Gwen or nudging her roughly. This wasn't just your usual boisterous behaviour either. The girl could literally feel a bruise forming along the side of her abdomen where she had been constantly nudged and elbowed that day. Not to mention, her foot was in pure agony where it had been stepped on. However Gwen wasn't one to complain much or make a scene, so she kept these little pains to herself.

The day had been long. She just wanted to have a quiet study session with Kevin, Ben and Julie. The latter had just arrived; Ben's arm was around Julie's waist while they headed over to the large round table that was beginning to accumulate a lot of people. Before she realised it, a random stranger's arm was around her.

"Hey, I see you met Rachelle. Well, let me tell you, a friend of my sister's is a friend of mine." Gwen looked up to give the very forward guy an odd look. There was definitely something wrong with the gene pool in their family. She wiggled her way out of the guy who hadn't even introduced him self's grasp and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Nice. And how about telling me your name? I'm Gwen." She smiled in a friendly manner. It was clear that the Tennyson cousins had a lot more patience for people's quirky habits than Mr. Levin had.

"I'm Eli." He smiled back at her.

Gwen didn't really have anything else to say so she took a seat at the free seat next to Kevin and didn't fail to realise that Rachelle was sitting on the opposite side of him. Not only that, but soon after that, a chair slid up next to her and there was Eli.

Julie and Ben gave each other worried glances. "It's like you can cut the atmosphere with a knife in here." His girlfriend whispered to him. Ben nodded his head discreetly and looked at the scene before them: Gwen was clearly trying to pretend like everything was okay by writing down some notes from the text book in front of her and making conversation with those around her but he couldn't help but notice her grip on her pen and her jaw would tighten whenever Rachelle blatantly flirted with Kevin. Occasionally she would rub the side of her abdomen to try and discreetly massage the sore area of her body.  
Kevin seemed oblivious to the fact that he was being flirted with by the annoying new girl (or maybe he was just trying to ignore her) who in turn, was getting frustrated because he couldn't seem to stop talking to Gwen instead of herself. Nevertheless, she persisted to carry on flirting to the extent that she linked her arm around his. Kevin didn't do anything to prevent her from linking arms which seemed to trigger Gwen's annoyed look again.  
Meanwhile, Eli was slowly but surely shuffling himself closer and closer to Gwen until his arm was back around her. Kevin noticed this and gave Eli a look which pretty much said 'Back off' which luckily Gwen didn't see. The new boy grinned sheepishly and took his arm off of her. Still, that didn't stop him from continuously complimenting her and fiddling with her hair. Gwen didn't seem to realise that she was trying to be charmed by Eli. She seemed more amused by the boy than anything else, chuckling sweetly at his comments, clearly not taking them to heart. The blonde boy saw this as encouragement; Kevin didn't like it one bit.

Eventually the bell rang and the only official couple on the table let out a deep breath together. Ben quickly scooped their books up with his arm, grabbed Julie's hand with his free hand and quickly bade everyone farewell.

"Bye everyone, uh, Julie needs to be home quickly today... Because, uh..." Gwen gave him a suspicious look, wondering why he looked more like he was trying to escape rather than say good bye.

"...Because my dad told me I wouldn't be able to go out this weekend if I kept on staying out late after school. Heh heh, parents.." Julie finished. The two were clearly trying to leave quickly. Rachelle and Eli said their goodbyes while Kevin nodded and Gwen smiled.

Hoisting her bag over her shoulder, Rachelle smiled sweetly at the two of them. "Well, Eli and I better get going too. Don't want to miss our bus!" With that, she hugged Gwen in another one of her death grips to which the recipient couldn't help but wince when she was released.

"Bye you two." He made a clicking noise and winked, but it seemed to be more directed at Gwen. As the two left, Kevin 'tsk'd' and walked ahead to his car.

"What?" she said, confused as she caught up with him.

"You were pretty chummy with your new buddy back there." Kevin said drily.

"Who, Rachelle? What's wrong with her? She's quite... nice..." Maybe a little too nice, she wanted to say. But Gwen didn't want to judge her just yet. After all, it was that girl's first day at a new school. It would be terrible if she didn't have anyone else to hang out with apart from her brother.

"No, not her, that brother of hers. You let him practically sit in your chair!" He seemed to be in a huff about it.

"What?" Gwen couldn't believe her ears. How could he say that when he had let her new friend fawn all over him? He didn't even stop her linking arms with him! "What about you? You practically let Rachelle sit on your lap today!" They were now a few metres away from the familiar black and green car which Kevin unlocked by pressing the button on his keys.

"That's a bit of an overreaction, Gwen." He said, as though _she_ was the one who sounded paranoid. Sitting down behind the wheel, he waited for his friend to get in through the other side. When she did, Gwen slammed the door shut; clearly annoyed with the turnout of the day. Not only that, but that action only made her bruises feel worse. Gwen held her sides. It looked like she was putting her hands on her hips, except her hands were holding her ribs instead.

"What's up with you?" Ben hadn't failed to notice that the girl had frequently looked pained today. It was starting to worry him now. Forgetting about the jealous feelings he harboured, an expression of worry was on his face as he turned to the girl beside him.

The last thing she wanted was to be worried about. Gwen wasn't the kind of girl who allowed herself to be a damsel in distress so easily. Shaking her head, she smiled at him. "Nothing's wrong. Anyway, you're trying to change the subject aren't you?" She wasn't going to let him have the last word on the subject. "Wait, hold on for a bit." She laughed, a little weaker than usual since large movements made her ache. "Kevin Levin, could it be that... you're jealous?" she feigned a shocked expression.

He felt his face go warm. Quickly taking a glance in one of the car mirrors, he was thankful that it didn't show. "What? Jealous? Come on, seriously Gwen? Do you think I'm honestly the type of guy to get jealous?" he scoffed, as he turned the key and rolled off of the school campus. That girl could always read him like an open book.

"Don't worry, I won't hold it against you..." she joked.

"What would you do then?" he asked half jokingly, half seriously.

Where was this coming from? "What?" she asked with a weak laugh. Part of her felt like he was actually being serious about this topic for a change and so this was prime time to squeeze something out of him; at least so that she could hang onto the slightest hope that they had some kind of future together.

Not making eye contact with her, he looked at the road and reworded his question. "What if I was, you know, jealous?" He spared a sincere look in her direction before returning his attention towards the street again. _"Kevin, stop talking... Nothing good's gonna come of this..."_ he kept warning himself in his head. For some reason, his heart was telling him to ignore it and just let go of his past. In his heart, he also knew that Gwen wouldn't care. Well, she pretty much already knew about his past minus all the gory details. Kevin was starting to like the voice of his heart rather than his head.

"Well... I wouldn't mind." The girl looked up at him for a bit then looked in front of herself shyly. "Ah!" the car rode over a speed bump, which interrupted the little moment that would have been. This time, she couldn't disguise her pain very easily at all. Kevin pulled the car up at the side of the road. Gwen looked around curiously. "Why'd we stop?"

Resting his elbow by the window, he calmly said, "Come on, show me where it hurts."

"W-hat?" Gwen wasn't quite sure she'd heard things correctly. After replaying it, she shook her head quickly and made a pathetic attempt at a laugh to show she was okay. "I told you. I'm alright!"

"You don't have to pretend to be strong, okay? I won't be able to sleep easy tonight if I don't take a look for myself." He gave her another sincere smile that made Gwen's heart thump in her chest.

She suddenly felt very self conscious. Well, actually that would be a natural reaction. This was her first real love interest and he was asking to see her abdominal area. That would mean... _"Lifting my shirt up!"_ She felt quite immature compared to Kevin for once. She looked down and shook her head again, resembling a child who didn't want to go to the doctors. "...It's embarrassing"

He chuckled softly at her behaviour. It was cute how Gwen was suddenly acting all self conscious. Kevin tried to reassure her. "Jeez, it's not like I haven't seen it all before." This was true. Not only had he _previously _been a bit of a player, but when you battled aliens on a regular basis and got tossed around everywhere, ripped up clothing was sort of a given. Even if he didn't want to stare, Gwen's after appearance of a battle were unfortunately often quite revealing. Maybe this wasn't the best thing to say either, seeing as Gwen may not have actually realised this before. "Look, I won't try any funny business. You can trust me." He smiled, still amused that this was what made Gwen blush.

Staring uncertainly at him for a bit, Gwen decided to just go for it. All three of them were pretty used to judging injuries after an alien fight. The girl shyly lifted her top up a bit, refusing to go any higher than where her bra started but revealing her flat and nicely toned abdomen. Looking down, from what she could tell, there was a bruise on either side of her. "So what's the verdict, doc?" she looked at Kevin's expression, trying to judge what he was thinking.

The girl had lifted her top and Kevin suddenly understood why one would be shy about this kind of thing. For some reason, he had previously only been thinking about checking up on her to figure out why she had been in pain for such a long time. It had totally slipped his mind that this would actually involve physical, skin-to-skin contact. Her polo top was lifted to reveal some nice abs. They weren't completely ripped or anything like his, but it was very feminine; just a flat, toned stomach. Any girl would be jealous of her body. But apart from that, there were some seriously nasty bruises on the sides of her. "Shit, Gwen. What have you been doing?" DNAlien activity had been pretty minimal recently so there had really been no reason for any injuries like this. Checking the extent of these injuries, Kevin held where she had previously been comforting. The girl's stomach sucked in suddenly as Gwen had clearly been surprised by the physical contact.

If anything, this was just plain tense. The two were really close to each other. Gwen looked at Kevin's face which was completely serious and concentrated. It was a stupid time to be thinking it, but he looked devilishly fin- "Ow!" she complained as he poked her sides.

"Just what I thought: You've got a few bruised ribs." He thought hard for a bit, causing a furrow to form between his eyebrows, wondering how she could have gotten hurt like this. Soon he felt a delicate finger poke him between his eyebrows. He looked at Gwen weirdly.

"Don't make that expression. Like you said, it's just a few bruised ribs." She smiled at him reassuringly, which was pretty weird seeing as it was her that had injuries and not him. They looked each other in the eyes for a while, both trying to understand what the other was thinking. Gwen couldn't help but notice that Kevin's large, warm hands were still holding the side of her. Subconsciously, they were both moving their heads closer and closer.

"_Is this actually happening?"_ they both thought in unison.

"Kevin..." Gwen said, almost in a whisper so that she couldn't ruin the atmosphere. "You know you're still holding me, right?"

"_Why aren't I listening to my brain anymore?"_

"I know." He made his signature smirkish smile and kissed Gwen lightly on the lips. Her lips parted slightly and the kiss gradually got deeper. Kevin's hands that had been holding her bruises lightly had moved down to her hips and he was pulling her towards him. Her response to this was to only deepen the kiss even more. With some kind of hungry urgency, his tongue willed itself to enter her mouth and she gladly let it allowing her own to mingle with his.

"_Crap. What's going on!?"_ Gwen thought as she held his neck gently. Why was she doing this? The two hadn't even said that they liked each other! Did this mean that they _did_ reciprocate each other's feelings? For all she knew, this could have been her teenage hormones acting up.

The two pulled back for air with their eyes closed, both feeling completely satiated with that kiss. As though on cue they both opened their eyes and stared at each other, wide-eyed with shock.

"I..." Gwen stuttered.

"And you..." Kevin also struggled to find the right words to say.

"What just..."

Everything seemed to have happened so quickly. Although they _thought_ their minds had been working properly at the time, when they had ended their kiss it was like it didn't make sense anymore. Before either one of them could have said anything else, an alarm sounded. Simultaneously, they both took out their Plumbers badges which were beeping and gave each other a serious look, ignoring the fact that both their lips were swollen from the previous lip-lock. It could only mean one thing: Aliens.

--

Everything was in chaos. The sun had now set behind the mountains and the only sound that could be heard was the frightened screams of running civilians and the sound of the walls of the power plants various buildings being crushed.

Two humanoid aliens with cat-like masks on: one frowning freakily and the other smiling maniacally were feasting on the toxic sludge that they had spilled. They were gaining strength and the holes where their eyes were meant to be were glowing a bright luminescent light.

* * *

Thank you for all of those who've supported me so far by writing their thoughts and reviews ^^ Would still love to hear from you so your reviews will be appreciated!

Hope you liked this chapter -- Thank you! x


	4. Coincedence

**Be Mine – A Mysteeriaws~x Gwevin Fanfic**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 (just the character's I've made...)  
Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my story so far! They've made me so happy happy ^^

* * *

_Chapter Four ;; Coincidence_

Everything was in chaos. The sun had now set behind the mountains and the only sound that could be heard was the frightened screams of running civilians and the sound of the walls of the power plants various buildings being crushed.

Two humanoid aliens with cat-like masks on: one frowning freakily and the other smiling maniacally were feasting on the toxic sludge that they had spilled. They were gaining strength and the holes where their eyes were meant to be were glowing a bright luminescent light.

"Hey you there!" A shout from behind the duo interrupted their little meal. They turned around at the same time. Ben took this chance to take in what he saw before him. The perpetrators were blue skinned and had a somewhat feline-like quality about them: two big paws for feet and at the end of each of their long fingers they were armed with razor sharp claws that glistened in the luminescent light that continued to shine out of the holes in their mask. Although they had hands, they both seemed perfectly capable of walking around on all four paws _and_ on their hind legs, which was what they were doing now. The teenage boy could see that their current stance made them appear to be extremely tall and lanky.

"Looks like we have an interruption, Lii-Lii..." The "smiling" alien said in an unnaturally high pitched voice. She leaned her weight on one of her shapely legs which caused the ruffles on her unusual skirted armour to sway with her, and rested her hand on her hip.

"Care to deal with him?" From the voice and the shape of its body, Ben could only assume that this alien was male. His luminous eyes stared straight into Ben's, as though he were trying to stare him down.

"Gladly" The other alien licked her thin lips with a serpent-like tongue and started to form what seemed like an energy ball between her two hands. As it got larger and larger, Ben decided it was time to start acting.

"_I know just the guy."_ Perfectly used to using the omnitrix, Ben swivelled the dial until the correct Alien showed up and he pressed down. He could feel himself mutate into the crystal-like being that was Chromastone. Just as the alien let loose a bright beam of energy, Chromastone Ben absorbed it and rechanneled it at both of the culprits. They flew back and kicked up a lot of dust. By the time the dirt particles dissipated, his eyes widen to see that they had both stood back up and were forming two new energy beams. It shot right at him and he wouldn't have had time to absorb it.

He braced himself to get shot right in the head. For all he knew, after this he could turn into some sort of living vegetable in a hospital somewhere, or worse. There so many things left to do. He was still waiting for his grandfather to come back from training all the other would-be plumbers out there. He wanted to get Kevin and Gwen together. He still wanted to experience so much more with Julie. He'd miss everyone so much. _"Wait, how come nothing's happened yet?"_

"Ben! Are you listening to me?" a familiar female voice could be heard. "Ben! Who are these guys?"

Opening his eyes, he could see a purple force field in front of him. It seemed like Kevin and Gwen had come just in time. She was holding the force field out in front of her, deflecting the energy beam that had come at them. He couldn't help but notice that this attack had been much weaker than the previous beam.

His eyes widened as realisation hit him. They only had a limited amount of power to perform these beams. That was also probably the reason why they had been attacking the power plant; they needed more power.

Just as he was about to say his new theory out loud, he was interrupted by Kevin. "They're charging up. They need these waste chemicals to help stock up on their strength."

"I figured that. After this last attack, their eyes just dimmed down loads," added Gwen.

A disappointed Ben pouted and said, "How'd you guys figure that out so fast..."

"Well, we'd actually been surveying the battle for a little while."

A slow clap and calm, mocking chuckles could be heard yet again from the dusty shadows and the two aliens reappeared. "Well done, you figured us out. We still have means of finishing you off though."

The three of them looked confused for a bit, but suddenly realised and jumped into fighting stance when they saw the aliens run at them with their huge claws. Kevin absorbed the metal in a pipe next to him, Gwen prepared her energy bolts while Ben stanced himself, ready to start an attack.

The female alien quickly shot another beam out of her hand like a gun and everyone split up as they dodged it. It was a pretty tough fight, neither side showed signs of backing down. The two aliens clawed and shot at the trio while Kevin threw large bits of debris at them and threw punches, Ben rechanneled their beams right back at them and Gwen threw her own purple manna bolts at the enemy. Eventually, Kevin punched the male.

"Right in the kisser!" he cheered as the being flew back into his partner.

"Lii-Lii, you're hurt!" one of them cried with a worried expression. She crouched down in a rather 'wild cat manner' and prepared to launch herself at her opponents however Lii-Lii grabbed her by the shoulder to stop her.

"Chee-Chee." he said in a serious and monotonous voice, part of his mask crumbled off and a colourless, gloppy substance was coming out of a gash on his head. Both of his eyes had dimmed down to reveal two very serpent-like eyes with no eyelashes or eyebrows to protect them. "We need to conserve our energy. Let us be on our way." He jumped up to a standing position while Chee-Chee straightened out her ready-to-battle stance. He turned around, stared straight at the culprit who had hit him in the face and smiled at him as though he wanted to say something.

A pang of déjà-vu hit Kevin.

"...Till next time, Kevin Levin." He said calmly as he turned back around. The two jumped up and as the trio that remained looked up to see if they could catch up with them, the double act were gone.

"Weird" stated Ben; he now back to his original human form. "How did he know your name?"

"Dunno." He said simply. He had been trying to figure out not only how the alien knew his name, but why he felt as though he'd seen him somewhere else before. Shrugging it off, he turned towards his two comrades. He looked at Gwen briefly, remembering how she had actually not even been in the top condition during this fight. It was obvious she was trying to be nonchalant about it, but she was rubbing her sides as though she was trying to take in a deep breath and stretch or something. He knew that she really must have felt terrible though and just wanted to pick her up and take her home. That reminded him.

"Hey Ben, where's Julie?"

"Right over here." A girly voice said. She ran over to Ben and hugged his arm. Apparently she'd watched the whole thing from a distance that Ben thought was safe enough for her. She didn't often go on the crazy adventures that the trio got up to, but Julie knew a lot about them from Ben's accounts. She was proud of her boyfriend's Plumber status, but that didn't stop her from constantly worrying about his whereabouts when they weren't together. The fact that these aliens got away meant that there was bound to be a follow-up attack sooner or later. She knew that there would be no chance in hell of Ben letting her watch if that happened. The only reason that she'd been here this time was because they were already out on a date and fairly close to the location; there wouldn't have been any time to drop Julie off and come back.

"Well, we better go. Your dad's gonna kill me if I drop you off past your curfew again. But we do need to talk about this. Let's do it before school starts or maybe during the study session. I dunno, I'll phone you guys." With that, he led his girlfriend back in the direction that she had come from. This probably meant that that was where his new car was as well.

This left Gwen and Kevin by themselves. Gwen knew that she was going to be dropped off at her house by him, so she walked to where Kevin's car was. They had to park it kind of far away from the scene so that police wouldn't be suspicious and also, Kevin would never allow his 'baby' to get hurt during a fight. She sighed; it was extremely awkward. Neither teenager could look at the other. It was quite dark now so there weren't many people out. For some reason, this seemed to increase the atmosphere; it was like they _had_ to focus on each other.

Kevin thought about what had happened. After their kiss, which he had to admit that he had initiated, he had to be a bit honest in that he was glad the Plumber's alarm sounded. There was no need to talk about it since they had been so occupied. However, he now realised that this had only delayed the inevitable. Plus, even if it wasn't now, they would have to talk about it sooner or later. The boy desperately tried to think of something to say, anything to feel the void of silence between them. _"Just say anything Kevin!"_

"Pretty awkward, huh." Great. You only needed one thing to say and you say the one thing that makes you sound like a complete ass. Just to highlight his assumptions, he received a dry look from Gwen. "Aw, come on... Say _something_ Gwen. Look, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to..." he stopped speaking when he could see that she was still silent.

She could see that he was trying to break the silence, but she wasn't really in the mood for his first comment. She had been literally pummelled all day by her new 'friend', made out with the guy she was currently in love with out of the blue, had to fight aliens again for the first time in a while and now she was having one of the most embarrassing/awkward moments of her life. Why was he apologising? What didn't he mean exactly? After a little more silence, she piped up again.

"You're apologising? If you didn't mean to kiss me, then you shouldn't have led me to believe that you wanted to in the first place! It's pretty bad to lead girls on, you know..." She folded her arms in frustration. After truly believing that he had liked her for real, he goes ahead and says that he didn't mean one of the most important things that could have happened to her.

"What? You completely misunderstood what I just said!" What he had wanted to say was that he hadn't meant to _upset her_. How could she have thought that he hadn't wanted to kiss her? "You think that I didn't mean that kiss?" By now they were by his car; he unlocked it and they both got in.

Gwen blushed deeply. Had she gotten it wrong? Or rather, had she been right all along? What did that even mean? To be honest, Gwen couldn't come up with a reply to what he'd said. A long time throughout the car journey, she was silent.

Oh God. Why'd he say that? He was just digging his hole deeper and deeper with whatever he said. If he continued on this way he'd be at a point of no return. He kept looking at her to see her reaction. She was clearly at a loss for words and he could see the blush that had formed on her cheeks. This, plus the fact that she was rubbing her bruises, made her look kind of like a little lamb: vulnerable, cute, innocent. Looking at her, he somehow felt the urge to protect her. The boy didn't even know what threat was there, but he would protect her from everything.

By the time he had pulled up outside her house the two of them just sat and stared out of the windscreen of the car. Was someone going to say something else? Was there anything else left to actually say? Gwen sighed, deciding to take it upon herself to end the silence.

"So what does this mean then?" the girl continued to look outside the window.

"What?" He was kind of shocked. So had it come to this? Was this his big moment? Kevin turned his head to look at Gwen; would he be able to see what she was thinking?

"I mean, what did that kiss mean? Why'd you do it?"

The boy coughed uncomfortably. He really wasn't good at confessing his feelings towards people, let alone Gwen. Running a hand through his black hair, the boy thought about what to say.  
"This is really hard for me, Gwen. But I'm gonna try put my feelings into words for you."

The girl looked curious and had turned herself to face him to let him know that he had her full attention.

"Uhm... Well," he started off hesitantly. What if he said the wrong thing? Gwen was already pretty emotional at the moment; he wouldn't want her to be angry at him. "The thing is you're like... Perfect. In every single way that's possible. I couldn't even begin to tell you how lucky I feel that I get to see someone like you everyday." Great, he was babbling now. Somebody stop him. "But recently, you've been acting differently. I don't know why. Well, I _think _I know why, but... You know..."Kevin didn't blame her if she actually couldn't. It was getting pretty hard to follow his own train of thought. "But it's not just you. For a while I've noticed myself change too. But I know why _I_ am acting different. Look, Gwen the thing is that for a while now...." He looked her in the eye; she seemed to be hanging off his every word. "I think that... No, _I know_ that I," Oh shit. Here it comes. Kevin knew his big confession was coming up. "I'm in lo--"

"Gwen! Is that you out there? You better come in; Mom's kinda annoyed that you're home late!" What the fuck?! Her brother completely ruined the mood.

Even Gwen had a look on her face that showed she completely did not see any interruptions coming. He was so close to confessing something to her. He was really going to tell her his feelings for the first time ever. But her stupid brother had to shout at her. She buried her face in her hands. Why did these things keep happening to her? Maybe _she_ should have said her own feelings.

"Kevin, I--"

"Gwen! Seriously! Come on!"

The girl groaned in obvious dislike of her older brother's timing. She stopped to look into Kevin's eyes. He was staring straight back into hers. Gwen tried to guess what he was going to say. What was it!? It was so frustrating. And now, the girl highly doubted he would ever say his feelings to her. The hard-guy Kevin would probably not allow himself to wind up in such an emotional and feelings orientated conversation again. So had she lost her chance for anything to happen? _Had_ this been their last chance to confess their feelings to each other? Sighing, Gwen unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled on the handle of the door so that it clicked open. As she started to make her way out of the car, she felt a hand on her own. Quickly, the girl turned around to see what Kevin would say to her. He opened his mouth to speak but then he let her go and had a look which kind of made him look like he was thinking 'forget it'. Awkwardly taking back her hand, she stepped out of the car slowly and said a quiet "Bye."

The girl walked up the path to the front door of her house and glared at her brother at the door. He gave her a confused look, clearly unaware of the big break through that Gwen had just lost. After a long lecture from her mother about how she shouldn't stay out late on a school night, she stormed up to her room and fell on the bed. It was a wonder how her mother hadn't even noticed the state of her clothes. Well, they were dark after all so maybe the dirt couldn't be seen so easily.

Glaring at her ceiling, she started thrashing about on the bed in frustration of her situation: the aliens got away and they left nothing that she could have traced them with and the boy she loved was on the verge of telling her something important when the two were interrupted. Her wild movements stopped as she just breathed deeply, looking up at her ceiling. Why couldn't he just tell her his feelings? They both knew how they felt about each other and so he didn't need to worry about rejection. And why did she need to push him for these little moments? Couldn't he be romantic and just spontaneously do something like in the movies? Thinking about it, their little kiss had been completely out of the blue. Gwen's face went red and she covered her face with a pillow to muffle the giggling sound that was coming out from her mouth. There was no denying it; she loved that that had happened.

He was driving back home way over the speed limit; at this point in time he just didn't care. All he wanted to do was get home and, well do something, anything to get his mind off of what had happened. Or no, maybe he _needed_ to think about what had happened so that he would know how to fix it tomorrow. Kevin felt a number of emotions. One of these emotions was embarrassment. How come he could face two freaky aliens head on yet didn't have the guts to say three simple words. Another of these emotions was frustration. Although he didn't seem it, he was kind of old fashioned. Well, old fashioned in a sense that he felt the guy should make the first move. Why was she _making _him do this? Gwen should let him do it in his own time so that it could be spontaneous. With that in mind, he parked his car in the driveway of his house. His mother's car wasn't there. That must have meant that she still wasn't back. Kevin's mother was an air hostess so she was barely ever home. Not that he minded so much. Their relationship was sort of better off that way. Anyway, back to his plan of _trying_ to make things better, he pulled out his phone and texted Gwen.

_I know you know how I feel, but it's hard for me to put it in the right words.  
Don't push me..._

Her phone vibrated on the bedside table next to her, signalling that she was receiving a text message. As she read it, the girl smiled. It gave her some kind of reassurance that there was going to be some kind of future between the two of them. But the last line made the girl smile because a sense of nostalgia washed over her. She recalled him saying this to her before. As she set her phone back down on the bed side table and headed over to shower, she imitated him like she had that other time.

"Don't push me..." she said with a smile.

--

Sunnydale High, the trio's current establishment of education happened to open way before the first bell started. This was probably for the teachers who wanted to prepare for the day and the kids who liked to be _extra_ punctual for class. It was now 9.00am. The bell was about to ring and Ben, Kevin, Gwen and Julie (who was here because she was somewhat involved and wanted to help out) had been at school since 6am for reasons entirely different to what the majority of people there had.

"So, everyone's clear on what the plan is?" Ben asked.

"After school, you and I will search the town for anything suspicious while Gwen and Kevin can do some research into the power plant. And we'll all call each other if we find something or need to meet up." Julie summarised everything that had been said in two sentences. Ben wondered why they had spent a good three hours planning this when in the end it could all just be summarised in two sentences. The bell rang and the foursome went their ways to get to their homerooms.

Gwen sat at her desk while other students and finally their teacher filed in. Rachelle sat down next to her, but for some reason didn't say hi. The red headed girl said hi to her new friend and, like she had been distracted, Rachelle turned her head quickly and somehow snapped into reality.

"Gwen~ I managed to get here by myself today!" she smiled sweetly. "Maths class first today again, right? Do you think Kevin will be there?" She giggled at the thought, and started nattering away about whether he'd like the perfume she was wearing. Apparently it was supposed to attract the opposite sex or whatever. Taking a look at what the girl was wearing; Gwen wondered whether the perfume was necessary to catch the attraction of males. Her mini skirt and tank top ensemble with snake-skinned (she was unsure whether it was real of fake) boots seemed to be getting her dreamy gawks from the boys around her. Gwen hadn't noticed it before, but on the back of Rachelle's shoulder was a tattoo of a snake and a cat fighting. For some reason, it seemed to remind her of last night's fight. There was a tingling feeling in her body, as though her Anodite powers were reacting to something.

The teacher was calling out the register now and had arrived at the new girl's name. Mr. Hodges still hadn't gotten the hang of the pronunciation of her name, which to Gwen seemed pretty weird since it wasn't that uncommon of a name.

"Ray-Cheel?"

"It's pronounced Rah-Shell" the girl replied. For some reason, the way Mr. Hodges had mispronounced her name sent another tingle of Anodite feelings down her spine. "_Ray-Chee... Chee-Chee? No, no way, right?"_ That would have been _way_ too much of a connection to assume. Rachelle was just her sweet, very boisterous, new friend right? That would have been way too much of a coincidence. But why were her powers acting up?

In maths and all the other subjects she shared with the twins, her powers still didn't desist with their tingles. Kevin also felt yet another pang of déjà-vu when he had English. In this class, they were assigned seats. Fortunately for Kevin, he was sat next to Ben while Gwen and Julie were sat next to each other on the other side of the room. Unfortunately though, Eli was sat just in front of the boys and so would constantly turn around and make vulgar comments about Julie and Gwen. Eventually Ben slammed a fist on the table and glared at him as though he was going to punch him to the moon.

The class went silent while Eli just said, "Hey, chill out man... I was just kidding around. You can appreciate a joke, right Kevin?"

The stare that Eli was giving him seemed so familiar. He almost didn't hear the question. Not only that, but the boy noticed that there was a bruise on Eli's head. Was it just coincedence that it happened to be in the same place the alien last night had been injured? Kevin replied coolly, "I can appreciate a _good_ joke" After that, Eli mumbled a 'sorry man' and the rest of the lesson continued pretty much the same, minus the vulgar comments but plus stupid jokes.

After school, the two pairs met up. Ben and Julie had already gone their own way to scour the town. It was just Gwen and Kevin now. They had decided to ignore what had happened the previous day so that they could continue their friendship peacefully. Although, there was still some kind of tension between them which none could help. It was just that they both knew something between them was going to happen in the future. And they could both feel that this something was going to happen in the near future.

As they got into the car, Gwen asked Kevin "What do you think of the twins?" She wanted to know if he felt the same as she did, or whether maybe she was just paranoid.

"Gwen, is this about Rachelle being all clingy on me? I swear it's not me who's telling her to cling onto me so you can't tell the little green monster to go away..." He smiled playfully as he pulled out of the school's parking lot.

Ignoring the implication that she was jealous, Gwen rolled her eyes and reworded her question. "I mean, don't you find anything weird about them? My Anodite senses have been acting up in all the lessons we share with them..."

Kevin understood what she was talking about and so now felt a little bad for teasing her. Still, she hadn't seemed to care so much so he just forgot about it. "Now that you mention it, that Eli does remind me of the alien we fought yesterday... But I dunno... Gwen, you don't think...?" There was no need for him to finish his question because they both thought the same thing. Whatever they had seen today couldn't have just purely been coincidence. Something was definitely up with the new kids.

"So what's the plan then?" Gwen asked, somehow already knowing what he had in mind.

"Stakeout." He said, excited that they already had a lead.

* * *

Once again, thanks everybody for your reviews so far!  
Compared to the last three chapters, it's taking a bit longer for me to update since I've still got school and everything. But yea~ This chapter is a little longer than the others have been too!

Thank you for reading this chapter & do review, or continue to review! ^^


End file.
